Keep Holding On
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: AU What Eddie thought was the worst punishment on Earth in the beginning changed his life forever. Just because he met his true love in a mental institute, everyone assumed he too was losing his sanity. But it didn't matter to him. She was worth waiting for, even with her worst days when he especially wished he could take away all the pain. For DesiredHOA01 as promised :)
1. Chapter 1

Eddie Miller couldn't believe his father was making him do this. It shouldn't be _him _having to go help the 'mentally ill' as a punishment, it was all _Jerome's _fault in the first place. But as usual with Jerome being the typical rat he was, Eddie was blamed.

_I only invited Jerome and Fabian over to watch the football game, he was the one who called everyone from school and threw the huge party._ Eddie thought back in his mind angrily.

Even though he wanted to so badly turn back from the disturbing people he thought he was going to soon meet, his best friend Fabian Rutter tagged along to be sure that wasn't going to happen.

"You know you didn't have to come right?" Eddie reminded the brunette for about the third time since they arrived to Pinewood Mental Institute.

"I know Eddie, but you would have found some way out of your dad's orders if I didn't." answered Fabian. "So we should get out of this car and do what we came here for."

"Man you know me too well.." Eddie groaned as the seventeen year old followed the advice given to him and got out of his black PT Cruiser. "Let's get this over with."

After the two boys were allowed inside the institute, a nurse came up to them both with basic instructions on how they could behave around the patients and things of that nature, which made Eddie that much more uncomfortable being in such a place.

"Don't worry Eddie, nothing bad is going to happen." Fabian responded seeing the look across his best friend's face.

"I sure hope you're right.." Eddie admitted underneath his breath.

"I believe I know just the patients you two boys could help, would you please follow me?" the nurse named Trudy replied kindly as they both agreed and were led into the last room in the hallway that was previously behind them. "Here we are, Room 35..Patricia sweetie I have some visitors for you."

When Eddie entered the bare room filled with nothing but a bed with worn sheets and a window causing dim light to spread in the room due to the cloudy day in England, he was surprised to see the girl named Patricia sitting on her bed a simple white gown he guessed was the only thing the patients were allowed to wear since people in the hallway were in the same attire.

"Why do I have visitors..no one cares about me." Patricia replied softly slowing moving her knees towards her chest as if she had nothing better to do.

"I care about you dearie, you know that." Trudy responded soothingly as she gave the red haired girl who Eddie thought was around his and Fabian's age a small hug the best she could since Patricia didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry Trudy..so who are these two?" Patricia asked in an apologetic tone as Trudy nodded to show her understanding and introduced both Fabian and Eddie to her.

"Nice to meet you Patricia." Fabian spoke up kindly as he took out his hand to shake the girl's, which she politely accepted.

"Same to you Fabian, so you must be the quiet type I suppose?" Patricia smirked as she turned her attention to Eddie.

"Not once you get to know me.." Eddie answered with a slight smile as the two also shook hands.

"I'll have to find that out for myself." Patricia replied as Trudy then left the three teens alone so they could get to know the red head better.

**So what do you guys think? If you're reading this DesiredHOA01 ****this is what I said to keep an eye out for although this is going to be more than a one-shot I hope you enjoy this! :) Do you think Eddie will eventually think the Pinewood Institute isn't as bad as he thinks? Only time will tell ;) I just made up the name for the institute by the way :P Until the next chapter, bye guys! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright then since you two both seem on the shy side, I'll tell you about me then you guys do the same afterwords." Patricia spoke up clearly tired of the awkwardness Trudy left them in. "I'm seventeen and since you guys are probably going to ask eventually, I'm here because I have problems with self-harm..and don't play the 'I'm so sorry' act I get that enough, and..my favorite color's red so that explains the color of my hair."

Eddie couldn't help but feel bad for the seventeen year old girl, sure she said not to play that act but to him it wasn't something you should joke about _period. _Although, he did admire that Patricia could so easily move from a topic as serious as self-harm to why she dyed her hair the dark red it currently was, which he found suited her before she said anything about it.

"Well, I'm seventeen too and we're both here to help out the patients..and my favorite color's black because I've always thought it was a classic color so..yeah." Eddie put in.

"Umm..Eddie pretty much explained why we're here so I don't really have anything else to add about it, I'm seventeen like you guys, and my favorite color's always been blue but I really don't have a reason why." replied Fabian awkwardly as Patricia nodded to show she was listening.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you wouldn't mind I have another patient one of you boys could visit if you like..she just arrived and I wanted to make her feel comfortable." Trudy responded peeking her head through the door.

"I'll go, I think Patricia's more interested in learning about you than me anyways." whispered Fabian as Eddie looked at his best friend as if he was nuts at first, but then realized what he meant and told him to go on ahead.

"Who's the newbie Trudy?" questioned Patricia curiously as if the institute didn't receive new patients very often.

"She hasn't spoken to anyone just yet, but I know her name's Nina Martin from the file we were sent." Trudy explained.

"Trust me Fabian will find some way in making Nina talk, even if it's only telling him she's not as interested in astronomy as he is." Eddie joked which caused him to get a punch in the shoulder from the brunette who was still standing beside him.

"We'll see about that Eddie." responded Fabian as if he was accepting Eddie's joke as a challenge to see if it was true or not.

"So, he's into astronomy..can't say I'm a fan." admitted Patricia with a small smile.

"Yeah same here, he's tried to get me into it one too many times in the past." Eddie responded as he sat down beside Patricia on her bed.

"So what are _you_ into?"

"I'm a huge Maroon 5 fan, but I don't know if you're into that kind of music."

"Are you kidding me I love Maroon 5!" Patricia answered as if she was being insulted.

"Okay then Maroonatic, what's the _best _song by far?"

"She Will be Loved no question."

"Seriously.. that's a _good _song, but definitely not the best!"

"You actually know She Will be Loved, I figured you'd think it was too girly."

"Well you misjudged me, I'm not heartless Patricia." Eddie replied pretending to act hurt by her remark.

"So what do you think the best song by far since I'm so off apparently.."

"Daylight is by _far _the best song."

"That's typical.." Patricia muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Of course you'd pick the one of the recent hits Maroon 5 has released." Patricia stated as if it was obvious.

"It's a great song, what do you have against it?"

"Nothing..I was just saying sometimes the classics get overlooked for the new stuff."

"I hadn't thought of it like that." Eddie confessed.

"Exactly, just another reason why girls have much better intelligence than boys." teased Patricia.

"Wait, what does music have to do with intelligence..I'll get Fabian back in here just to prove you wrong!" argued Eddie.

"Relax Blondie, I was just kidding." Patricia remarked with a laugh. "Wanna play 20 Questions?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"On the dresser."

Eddie then stood up from the bed to search for the red sphere which was as she said on the white, bare dresser in the opposite corner of the room. And in the matter of ten minutes, the two teens were hooked to the red sphere in which Patricia had played so much that she nearly had it mastered, but she wasn't going to admit that to Eddie until she proved it true by kicking his butt in every match.

******So how was it? I don't own any of the Maroon 5 songs mentioned or the game 20 Questions which is probably obvious but I just felt the need to put it out there hehe :P Oh and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I couldn't believe I received ****_ELEVEN _****reviews for just the first chapter! :D Until I think of an idea for the next chapter, later guys :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Soon both Eddie and Patricia grew bored of the red sphere that shortly kept them entertained due to Patricia's winning streak that Eddie was now getting annoyed by and was positive she was somehow cheating, though he had no idea how to prove his assumption correct.

"Want to go meet the newbie?" questioned Patricia causally.

"Yeah, she's probably bored to death over all the astronomy talk." teased Eddie as the two made their way to the front desk to ask for Nina's room number.

"Nina Martin..she's in Room 50, the first room on the second floor to your left." the young nurse replied kindly after she made sure Patricia had permission from Trudy to go visit the newest patient.

"Alright, let's go!" Patricia responded as Eddie thanked the nurse and they were off faster than the nurse could reply.

"You must really want to meet this girl.."

"We don't have new people very often, especially people my age."

"Who was the last teenager to come?"

"Alfie Lewis..he kept everyone laughing like it was his job." Patricia responded with a grin as she recalled the memory.

"What happened to him?" asked Eddie carefully, hoping the answer wasn't what he thought.

"He got better..he comes around sometimes to catch up with everyone."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah..well here's Nina's room." Patricia pointed out as the elevator doors opened to reveal the door to Room 50 in the teenagers' view.

Once they opened the door to greet Nina, both were stunned to see her actually _interested _in Fabian's talk over something neither of them understood but guessed had something to do with astronomy.

"Oh hey guys..Nina this is my best friend Eddie and Patricia, the girl Trudy told you about." Fabian introduced politely as the dirty blonde smiled and waved at the two new visitors.

"Hi, I'm Nina." she spoke softly.

"So what brings you here Nina?" responded Patricia out of curiosity.

"Umm..actually I'd rather not say if that's okay with you."

"Oh..sure but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm all ears."

"I'll just have to take you up on that offer sometime."

"I'm sorry to intrude but I'm afraid visiting hours for you boys are over, but Patricia you may stay in here for another hour if you like." the young nurse from the front desk spoke up suddenly, nearly causing both Nina and Fabian to jump out of their skin.

"I'll stay if you're okay with it Nina." commented Patricia hoping she could get to know the shy girl better.

"That would be great." Nina answered with a smile.

"I guess we'll see you ladies tomorrow." Fabian put in hoping not to interrupt the ongoing conversation.

"I hope so." answered Nina.

"See you guys then." Patricia responded shyly as Eddie told the girls goodbye also and they were on their way back to the parking lot.

******I know it's a bit short, but that's really all I've got without going into my idea for the next chapter :P I hope you guys still like it despite the shortness :D Until next time, bye peoples! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie couldn't believe it. He actually had a pretty good time with Patricia at the institute he originally never would have went into. Once the two teens left the parking lot of the institute, he drove Fabian back home which was only three blocks away from his own since he knew how Fabian's mother could get if he wasn't home by curfew, he made that mistake one too many times.

"You going back there tomorrow?" asked Fabian as he started to get out of the car.

"Most likely..wanna tag along eh Fabian?" Eddie joked as he received a punch in the arm as a response, then Fabian said yes and told the blonde he would meet him at his place that next afternoon.

Eddie quickly made his way home as well, for his father had been furious when he and Eddie's stepmother arrived home from dinner to find that their only son nearly trashed the house, meaning he was on serious bad terms with his father at the moment which Eddie found particularly aggravating since he truly did nothing wrong.

As he entered the house he discovered that he just made it to not receive a harsh lecture on how 'irresponsible and untrustworthy' he was, for both his parents had already fallen asleep.

"Man I got in the clear this time." mumbled Eddie with a sigh of relief as he quietly tiptoed towards his bedroom upstairs.

Just as Eddie was considering taking a shower before he went to sleep, he looked over at the alarm clock on the right side of his bed to see that it was already past eleven thirty so that was out of the question since both his father and stepmother were light sleepers.

"Guess I'll just take one in the morning.." Eddie muttered softly as he changed into a gray t-shirt and navy blue shorts and laid his head on his pillow, falling into a deep slumber in mere minutes.

Patricia on the other hand didn't have such a lucky night. As it had happened many nights before, Patricia's sleep was interrupted by frightening nightmares she didn't dare tell a soul about, they were way to hard to watch in her sleep let alone talk about to someone else. It seemed Nina had a similar situation that night, for she asked the red head if she won't mind keeping her company in the red head's room. Patricia didn't really mind sharing the room for the night since she had done it a couple of times for Alfie when he feared that someone was going to pop out of his window due to a burglar being on the loose.

"Do you want to talk about it Nina?" wondered Patricia since she figured sleep wasn't going to happen realizing it was almost 4am already.

"I guess..because I really don't think I'm going back to sleep." Nina admitted as she explained the nightmare involving both her parents and her grandmother dying to a crazed murder with a gun before a young eight year old Nina's eyes trapped in the room with no way to escape. Before Patricia could ask, Nina told her that it hadn't really happened but since her parents really had died because of a car accident, she feared that she would lose the only family she had left..her grandmother who she called Gran.

"I'm sorry to hear that Nina..how is your Gran?"

"She's fine now, but sometimes I think she'll slip away from me just like my parents did."

"If it helps you any, my family's not exactly any better." Patricia replied truthfully.

"How so?"

"Well umm..my mother passed away from cancer when I was ten so I really only have my grandparents and a sister as family."

"What about your dad?"

The question Patricia was silently hoping Nina wouldn't ask. Only a few knew of the truth behind the relationship she shared with her father and that was because she trusted those few with her life if the situation came to it. But Patricia came to realize Nina had opened up to her so quickly that she deserved the same from her, even if it was over a tough topic such as her father.

"H-He..he abused my sister and I after my mother died so he was sent to prison..after that my grandparents got custody of us and I kind of started blaming myself for what happened with him..so I started cutting and here I am."

"Oh my gosh..I'm sorry Patricia." Nina responded softly as she gave the red head a gentle hug hoping it would somehow help the girl.

"It's not your fault..I'm getting better slowly and I have friends to talk to..and that includes you Nina." Patricia answered as she gave Nina a hug in return.

Nina smiled brightly to hear that Patricia already thought of her as a friend, she originally believed making friends at Pinewood Institute wasn't going to be easy. But Nina's previous thoughts drifted away after Patricia had opened up to her and she was sure that this was the beginning of a great friendship.

******What did you guys think? I know it took me a while to write this chapter you can blame writer's block for that one! :P Anyways, I really liked how this came out and I hope you think so too :) Until the next chapter comes to mind, bye guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie woke up the next morning wondering just what to do with himself at the moment. It was only 9:30am on a Sunday and since his parents had already left their son home alone due to an early breakfast meeting with one of his dad's co-workers, Eddie was already dreading how the rest of the day was going to be.

After Eddie made himself presentable for the public eye, he drove over to Fabian's house and picked up the brunette who apparently woke up early as Eddie did.

"You out of all people never wake up early, why did you start now?" Fabian teased as he sat in the front seat of Eddie's car.

"I dunno..just one of those weird days I guess." Eddie admitted.

"Sure, okay." said Fabian sarcasm filling his voice.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Fabian replied quickly causing Eddie to end the conversation for now since they were in the Pinewood Institute parking lot.

Eddie was surprised to see Patricia sitting on her bed quietly eating the breakfast he seen one of the nurses bring in when he and Fabian were at the front desk. He figured Patricia would have at least noticed him come in but nope, she just sat there poking her eggs with the fork in her hand.

"You okay Patricia?" asked Eddie with concern.

"Hmm?" she responded quietly as she lifted her head to give her attention to the blonde.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"It doesn't seem like nothing, come on you can tell me."

"I'm fine Eddie, seriously." Patricia answered.

"Okay if you say so, how's the breakfast?"

"Alright I guess..I'm not the biggest fan of eggs."

"What do you have against eggs?"

"Why do you ask so many questions Blondie?"

"I don't think I ask a lot of questions."

"I can say otherwise." Patricia teased. "Why did you come here so early anyway?"

"I don't know..geez that's the question of the day." Eddie remarked with a laugh. "Don't ask.."

"Okay then.."

"So what do you guys do on Sundays?"

"It depends..I'll probably just end up watching movies or something."

"Anything good?"

"Depends on what _you_ consider good Blondie." the red head remarked with a smirk. "We've got just about everything from Charlie St. Cloud to Journey to the Center of the Earth."

"Journey to the Center of the Earth, what the heck is that about?"

"You have got to be kidding me..you've never heard of the book it's based off of?"

"Nope, sorry I'm not fully aware of the current must reads."

"You are reading the book before you even lay eyes on the movie, here catch."

Then that's when Eddie got smacked straight in the face with the book Patricia had laying on the table beside her bed.

"A little warning next time please?" Eddie replied rubbing his nose that he was sure would be sore the next morning.

"I said catch."

******So there you have it! I obviously do not own Charlie St. Cloud or Journey to the Center of the Earth but I'll say it anyways :D I'm not going to lie, I haven't read the book Journey to the Center of the Earth but I have seen the movie before and I have to admit, it's pretty good :) If you haven't seen the movie I suggest you check it out or maybe read the book first like Eddie probably wishes he did :P Until I think of an idea for the next chapter, bye peoples! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Once Eddie recovered from the unexpected smack, he and Patricia still couldn't figure out what they should do, and just as the blonde was about to say something Fabian and Nina walked in the room out of nowhere.

"What are you two doing here?" Patricia remarked immediately.

"Just wanted to say hi, is that okay?" answered Nina softly.

"Yeah it's fine Nina..you guys wanna watch a movie or something?" put in Eddie as they both nodded and sat down to hopefully help them get a choice playing.

"That's a good book Eddie, have you read it before?" observed Nina noticing the book in Eddie's hand.

"No, but since I was smacked in the face with it I thought why not?"

"So I guess that movie's out.." Fabian mumbled as he tossed it away from the pile in front of them.

"Just pick something that won't bore us all to death."

"Shut up Edison."

"Edison eh? I wasn't expecting such a formal name." Patricia smirked as Fabian then realized what he had done.

"Nice going.." Eddie groaned with a sigh as they decided a movie obviously wasn't going to be chosen anytime soon. "You guys really don't have anything to do in October do you?"

"Well what are you wanting to do _Edison_?"

"First, don't call me that and second..I don't know can you guys leave this place for a while maybe go somewhere?"

"Depends..you want to ask Trudy?"

"Why do I get the feeling she's setting me up?"

"I'm not!"

"Alright I'm trusting you.."

"Big mistake.."

"Wait..what?"

"Nothing, come on Eddie before you change my mind." Patricia remarked as the two left the room to go to the front desk in order to talk with Trudy.

"So can we leave for a while, I promise we'll be careful." Eddie questioned Trudy.

"I suppose..sign out both the girls and be sure not to stay out too long." Trudy agreed as she handed the blonde a pen.

"I'll go tell them." Patricia said quickly as she made her way back to her room.

"Eddie..usually only relatives are allowed to sign out their children, but I hope you'll show them a nice time they need it." Trudy whispered softly once Patricia was gone.

"Thanks Trudy, I'll try my best." responded Eddie with a shy smile as the group left Patricia's room and were allowed to leave.

******A bit of a filler I'm sorry! I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter okay? Bye guys! :)**


	7. Please Read!

******Hi guys! :) I need your guys opinions..what would you like to read in this going forward? I have no ********idea why but I've had the worst writer's block lately and I just can't get out of it :( **

******So that's why I need your help! Please review/PM ideas you would wouldn't mind me using in this if I decided to to help me get rid of this darn writer's block :P I'd really appreciate it and I guess until then, later peoples :)**


	8. Chapter 8

******Hey peoples! I think I finally was able to figure something out, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) Before you read it though, I want to thank everyone for giving me some ideas they had! I kinda used a reviewer's ideas and put my own little twist on it, so thank you to ****__****Got2LiveItBigTime ********for their suggestions that helped me come up with this in particular. :) OKAY enough rambling from me, here's what you guys have been waiting for! :P**

Patricia knew something was up when Eddie was _actually_ allowed to sign both her and Nina out of the institute, the red head knew Trudy wasn't supposed to let him but had he sweet talked her into letting him or something?

"So what do you girls wanna do now that you can see the real world?" Eddie teased as the group of four where getting in his car.

"How about the astronomy expo in town?" Fabian offered as half of the teens disagreed instantly.

"Come on Fabian, we are trying _not _to bore them to death!"

"I want to go to it." stated Nina softly from the backseat. "Could we split up and you pick us up later?"

"You have your phone on you right?" Fabian asked as the blonde nodded. "I'll call you once it's over so you can pick us up, sound like a plan?"

"It'll work I guess..how far is it from here?"

"A couple miles, I'll drive there if it helps.."

"Alright Rutter, you drive!" agreed Eddie as he tossed the brunette his car keys and the two switched seats as headed to the expo.

The ride wasn't long, but since Patricia had nothing better to do than to stare out the window watching houses, businesses, and nature pass her by she was nearly bored out of her mind by the time Nina and Fabian left the car to see whatever this astronomy expo had that was entertaining to them.

"Enjoy your snore fest.." Patricia muttered to herself once it was just her and Eddie in the car.

"So Patricia, anything in particular you wanna do?" asked Eddie once he returned to the driver's seat.

"Not really, I'm just glad to get out of that place."

"I'll surprise you then." he stated simply as he started to drive leaving the red head wondering what the blonde had in mind for her.

"Okay Edison..it's been almost twenty minutes where are you taking me?" questioned Patricia anxiously as she glanced over the clock in the car for the billionth time. "And why in the heck did you park in the middle of nowhere?"

"Chill Red, we're here."

Once the blonde had gotten out of the car and kindly opened the red head's door so she could do the same, Patricia was in disbelief. Instead of some cheesy movie or place to eat like she was guessing, it was an abandoned building, almost like a cabin surrounded by trees and a meadow of flowers covering almost every step besides the sidewalk path in the middle of it all.

"Um..how did you find this?"

"I've been here a couple times, I come here when I want to just get away from all the chaos in life I guess.." Eddie confessed shyly with a scratch of the back of his head.

"I'm guessing you're good at picking locks then?" wondered Patricia at the sight of the building's locked door.

"How was _that _the first thing you thought of?"

"I dunno, what were you expecting me to say Blondie?" smirked Patricia.

"Not that if it wasn't obvious enough..but I guess since you asked, I guess I do know how to pick a lock."

"Alright, fair enough..what exact chaos do you have in your life?"

"Seriously..?" asked Eddie in disbelief.

"Yeah Edison..so are you going to answer or not?"

"'i thought I told you not to call me Edison..and for the record, it's not any of your business."

"It wasn't any of _your _business to know why I'm a mental patient but I told you anyway..you should tell me _something_ about you."

"Fine, you wanna make a deal Red?" Eddie remarked.

"What kind of deal?"

"I'll tell you about my life..if you tell me more about yours."

******What do you guys think Patricia's going to say? I know it's not much, but the next chapter will be worth the shortness of this one :P Until then, later guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

Patricia was left speechless. The one thing she was hoping he wouldn't say, and of course he just had to say it anyway. Curiosity got the better of her and she agreed hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't have to go in extreme detail about what her life was really about. Eddie had no idea what was about to happen, and neither did she. In all honesty, she expected the blonde to have the perfect life with parents who couldn't care less about what their son did, girls swooning over him, and him just being the popular guy everyone was envious of. She was about to be surprised.

"My parents are the definition of strict and over protective..one screw up and I'm in the dog house." started Eddie. "They act as if I'm the biggest let down of a son as you could possibly get, and..it gets to you sometimes."

"How are they so over protective, I'd think you would want your parents to worry about you..it shows they care right?"

"If you ever met my parents..you'd think otherwise." Eddie confessed. "They act as if every _single _thing I do is a mistake waiting to happen..it's like they only see me as a newborn toddler, completely oblivious to the world I'm living in."

"That sounds..harsh." managed Patricia awkwardly. "Have you tried telling them any of this?"

"Nope, they're never around to hear it."

"Just try showing them somehow that you're not this little kid anymore, and prove they misjudged you in the end."

"I dunno, I guess it's worth a shot." Eddie replied. "I'll see what I can come up with..now it's your turn Red."

"Okay..basically I had a tough childhood with my mum dying from cancer and problems my dad had, so I felt it was all my fault my life ended up changing so fast..so I used self-harm as my way of getting through it and here I am." stated Patricia simply.

"Wasn't expecting that.." mumbled Eddie to himself. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't do anything to change it, it's no big deal."

"Do you have any siblings?" the blonde questioned, hoping to change the subject.

"A twin sister Piper, she has a thing for music and goes to some fancy school somewhere in London, so I don't see much of her unless she's on holiday."

"Oh, well I'm an only kid I guess my parents were so disappointed with how I turned out they didn't want anymore kids."

"They just don't know how good they have it." whispered Patricia to herself, soft enough to where Eddie couldn't understand her.

"What was that?"

"I didn't say anything.."

"Yes you did, I saw your lips move!"

"Did not Edison.."

"How many times-" Eddie began to argue until the sound of his phone interrupted his protest. "Hello?"

"Edison..we need you to head home, _now_." his mother ordered immediately.

"Can it wait I'm in the middle of something.."

"No you are to come home this instant!"

"But I can't.." he tried to explain. "Mom..come on would you listen to me for once in your freaking life?!"

"Just come home..whenever it's good enough_ for you_." his mother remarked bitterly as she hung up without any warning.

"Family troubles?"

"You could say that..I guess we better get out of here and wait for Nina and Fabian's expo to be over with." Eddie responded in defeat as the two returned the building to its original state and headed back to Eddie's car.

As the two teens made their way back, Eddie felt bad that out of all the people that had to call, _his mom _had to ruin his entire day with only a few demanding remarks. Even though he wanted nothing more than to admit to her of his true feelings as Patricia had suggested during that phone call, it just wasn't the right moment. But nonetheless, he made two decisions on that car ride to pick up Fabian and Nina, one to stand up for himself against his parents at the right time, the other was to somehow make it up to Patricia for allowing a simple phone call to ruin one of the few times she was able to enjoy herself out of Pinewood Mental Institute in any way he possibly could.

******I really like how this chapter turned out, but it's not as long as I would have liked it to be.. :P I'll try to make the next one longer for you guys! How do you think Eddie's gonna do with his parents? And what will he do to make it up to Patricia for his mom's sudden outburst of a phone call? Hopefully these will be answered in the next chapter! Until then, bye guys :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The second Eddie entered the living room, knew his mother was beyond pissed. But this time instead of just trying to compromise with his mother's anger, he was going to speak his mind.

"Edison Andrew Miller..why did you disrespect my wishes by not returning home the second I requested it?" his mother barked with fury.

"Mom,I was trying to do what Dad asked of me with going to help at the Pinewood Institute, did you just expect me to drop what I was doing and rush home..then leaving the people I was helping _and _Fabian in the dust?"

"I am your mother Edison and any work there at that nut hut doesn't come in comparison to your family!"

"The _Pinewood Institute _isn't a nut hut..there are actual people there and while you may not care about them, I do!" Eddie shot back.

"I could care less about those lunatics..if I ask you to come home I expect you to do so end of discussion." she responded as the anger drained slowly from her voice.

"No that's not the end of this, you just don't get it do you?" Eddie retorted. "You are not the only person on this Earth..other people need me too."

"Whatever Edison..I say _end of discussion_." she muttered coldly as she left the room without anything else to say to her now fuming son.

"So you asked me to rush home to argue with me over the phone call?" Eddie screamed loudly though his mother was now long gone.

"No Edison, she _was supposed to _ask you about your current grades that came in the mail.." his father explained calmly as he came down from upstairs. "But that didn't happen so I'll do it myself."

_Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. _

"Okay, how bad was it this time?" Eddie grumbled.

"It's been worse..but if you want to keep that car of yours I expect you to bring your grades up." his father admitted. "At least a B average Edison.."

"I get that grades are important to you with you running the school and demanding my teachers to send my grades _every _month, but why do you have to take my car if I can't bring them up to your expectations?"

"You need to learn that not everything is going to handed to you on a silver platter." he stated plainly as he took a seat on the couch then turning on the television to check the news. "That's all we needed to tell you Edison."

"Fine..I'll be in my room if anything you want to complain about comes to mind." the blonde mumbled underneath his breath as he stormed upstairs.

******Not the best I know but I felt I should give you guys something for waiting so long! :P Hopefully I'll update again soon but until then, later guys! :)**


	11. Important Please Read!

**Okay I know you guys are probably beyond mad at me for my unexpected absence, but I swear I wasn't planning on it happening! School started August 19th for me and basically, it's been hard on me for more than one reason. Anyway, I hope to update both of my works in progress for you guys as soon as things calm down, but until I feel that time comes I'm putting them both on hiatus. :/ BUT I hope to post some one-shots to hopefully make it up to you guys? Please let me know what you think of this because I feel so bad for letting you down when that was the last thing I wanted to do.**


End file.
